Love That You Can't Run Away From
by Christeazy
Summary: Amy is a royal princess who is about to get married, but it turns out that something is blocking her way of marrying anyone. Is it because of her long time best friend Sonic the Hedgehog, the adventure guy. As a very special thing must go for both, will they throw that special thing away, or realize something they realized a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator P.O.V.

Flashback

This place would remind you of a beautiful land with blue skies and flowers that covered the ground to where you couldn't even see the grass. A little princess picked up a flower and put it to her best friends nose. He sniffed and admired the scent it gave. They were 5 years old, playing around in the beautiful opened wild.

"Amy. This place gets more beautiful every time I see it." Sonic looked up at the clouds. "I know! And just look at these flowers." Amy's adorable baby voice cheered."Come on! Let's go to the mountain where we always go to when it starts to get dark!" Sonic pointed up to the humongous mountain.

As the sky was turning pink and a mix of orange, the little toddlers Sonic and Amy didn't rest until they reached the top of their favorite mountain. Every time Amy looks at this she always thinks about her mom passing away, while Sonic thinks about his dad. "Sonic. Do you think our parents are out there somewhere. Somewhere safe?" Amy turned to him, as he was looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. I bet they are. I wish my daddy the best out there." Sonic looked down sadly as Amy did too."Come on. We have to pray to the spirits." Sonic held out his hands, as Amy took them happily. They sang a song, as the spirits created a whole bunch of colors around them. Every pray you make, the more the spirits grant you with faith and hope. Amy was taking a peek at Sonic. She could never keep her eyes closed during the song. But it was a good thing that she did open her eyes because something was approaching, and it was coming fast.

"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Amy squealed. Sonic turned around quickly with his eyes open, and grabbed Amy as something swung at them, but didn't hit them. Sonic was to fast for the threat that the bear was giving them. Sonic ran off with super speed while holding Amy bridal style."AMY! GET ON YOUR FEET AND RUN!" Sonic yelled, as Amy followed all of his instructions. They were sliding down the mountain in a hurry, as the bear was right behind them. Amy fell to the ground harshly, as the bear was right above her."AMY! NO!"

...

All he could see was ash. He dragged it all away with his hand, and looked at Amy lying on the ground. A few moments ago, he had killed the bear because he was so angry. Sonic had to let all his anger out on something. He held her to his chest, and tried his best not to cry. But he couldn't help himself.

He played with her hair as he was waiting for a miracle to happen. Looks like praying to the spirits paid off. Amy's eyes opened slightly."Sonic." Her first words were. Sonic turned his head quickly and looked into her eyes."Amy! Are you okay?!" Sonic asked."Yes I'm fine." Amy laughed at his curiosity. Sonic carried her back up to the mountain. He held onto her arm just incase she couldn't walk easily, but she was just fine. It was really good for a princess anyway. She didn't even fall on her legs, but Sonic is always worried about his best friend when it comes to stuff like that.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." Sonic held on to her hand."I'm fine. I would never want to leave you." Amy laid down in the tunnel of the mountain. It was their secret hide out they go to to have fun. She took his hand once more, and put it on her chest.

"I would never leave you. Because your my best friend." Amy said calmly. He smiled, and hugged her tightly as she did also. Sonic and Amy saw sticks on the ground and picked them up.

They looked at each other, and drew in the tunnel. It took them 45 minutes of giggling and working on a masterpiece, made by five year olds. The tunnel had the flowers, the clouds, and everything on it. With the written letters saying, "Sonic and Amy will never be broken apart."I also have something for you!" Sonic and Amy said at the exact same time. They laughed.

"You can go first." Amy smiled. Sonic pulled out a necklace that looked like he made it himself. Amy showed him, and it looked the exact same."Best friends?" Sonic smiled at what he asked her."Best friends for the rest of our lives." Amy smiled back.

They let each other put on each necklace. They admired what they had on their necks. In the process they were both blushing pretty hard. A little whistle was heard from the bottom of the mountain. They looked down and saw that Amy's royal father was there.

"Awww!" Amy whined and looked over at Sonic."I guess I'll see you later." Sonic smiled and held her hand. All she did was hug him tightly, and sounded like she was crying."Bye Sonic." Amy climbed down the mountain, and cried in the humongous boat she got in.

Now what falls for adventure boy, and the little princess?


	2. I'm Coming to You

Amy P.O.V.

"Amy! If you would just listen to me then you'll have the best wedding in the whole entire world! Wear these beads instead of those gross ones Carrie is holding!" Mary yelled into my ear as I was trying to get ready for my big day.

I'm getting married at my own castle! Can I choose everything else for myself. I absolutely hate my father! I know I'm getting married and it's suppose to be epic, but it feels like I'm doing the wrong thing.

After today, this man is going to be apart of me for the rest of my life. I think I want that person to be somebody else. I put on the necklace that I always wore since I was 5. I haven't seen my best friend Sonic since.

My dad drove me away from him. Saying that he wasn't the right guy for me. I'll never forget the day when he said I'll see you later, and all I said was bye. I always visited the village secretly, but I never told anyone who sets foot on this castle. The thing that I was so sad about was I never saw him there. I think our special place has now past him, but it completely never past me. It's now 20 minutes until I have to marry this guy. And I honestly, kind of don't want to.

"Amy. You haven't said anything since. Which beads are you going to wear." I looked up from the necklace that Sonic gave me. I got lost for a few moments. "Oh sorry. Plus I'm not wearing any of them. I would rather go with this necklace." I smiled at my choice, as Mary and Carrie looked at each other with frowns on their faces."That doesn't match the dress we picked out for you at all!" Carrie complained."You picked out a dress for me?" I asked annoyed.

Why did I have to be royal?! I don't want people buying, making, or even thinking about things for me. I want to do things myself! My dad was the one who wanted me to be with this man. I did love him from the beginning, but he could never take this other mans place. Which is Sonic. But I don't want to get to deep into that at this time.

Mary came up closer to me, and took my necklace gently. She looked at it observantly and put it back on my neck. I hope she doesn't found out. She is really loyal to my father, and if he finds out he'll make sure everything Sonic gave me will be demolished. Nothing would be left of the man I really want to be with.

Mary and Carrie walked out of my room as my dad entered with a smile. I turned away quickly with tears coming down my eyes. My dad tried to make me face him, but I kept refusing until he gave up. "Why aren't you saying anything to me, but you talk to Mary and Carrie?" My father said angrily. I snatched my dress from his hand, and threw it to the window. I pulled out the dress I got for myself, and went into my bathroom to put it on.

I walked out slowly, and saw that my shoes and veil were in his hands. I snatched those out his arms, and put the two on in the correct places."I'm ready." I said, while I finished putting my earrings on. "Why aren't you answering my question?" My father said with attitude. I walked past him, but it looked like he grabbed my arm to quick.

"What?!" I yelled at him angrily. "I'm sorry. Were you just yelling at your royal father." I could hear the bragging in his voice. "Yes I am. Did you take me away from my best friend Sonic. The one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life." The tears came into my voice."Seriously. The boy who isn't good enough for anybody in this kingdom. Your mad at me for that?" I really had the urge to slap my father in the face."

Yes! Why do I have to be with a royal man! Tell me why I have to be married to a royal man!" I demanded him with my anger."Because that's how this system works around here. YOU WILL NOT MARRY THAT STUPID BOY! EVER!" My father broke my favorite mirror. I shook my head with tears just spilling down.

I didn't care about what I looked like around this fool. "I'M READY!" I screamed as I walked down the long set of stairs. My father wrapped his arms around mine, but I yanked it out as soon as I possibly could. Then he wrapped it back around again, and held on tight.

"Look. Your going to pretend that we didn't have that conversation, and act like a good family." He whispered with hatred."WHAT FAMILY! THERE IS NO FAMILY! WHERE'S MOM?! Oh yeah. You sent her out to the village!" My voice broke at that last sentence. Forget my dad, forget Sonic. All I'm going to do is go marry this man and be with him. It seems like everything hurts me the most from the people I use to love.

I walked out there. Walking down the aisle by myself. That's the way I liked it. I went up to Scourge and looked into his eyes. But I felt like something didn't feel the same. As the boring wedding speech went on, I was trying to stay patient for this kiss."You may now kiss the bride." Scourge leaned in right away as I was doing the same. But the ground started shaking.

I looked at the only person I could trust around this castle, and that was Ariana. She grabbed me off the stage, and ran off to the side. My fiancé ran to the other. The crack increased into the ground. I cried at what was happening. I haven't gotten anything that made me happy for years. I got up from the ground, and ran away from all of this.

Everybody looked at me in shock. Of course Ariana followed me into her office. As she was trying to get me to calm down, I was trying my hardest so I wouldn't be putting pressure on her also."Amy. Stop crying. I can figure out how this happened." Ariana said. I took my veil and shoes off. "How are you going to fix this." I wiped my eyes carefully."Give me the necklace." Ariana held her hand out."What?" I asked.

"Give. Me. The. Necklace." She broke down her sentence. I hesitated to give in, and held it closer to my chest. "Oh stop being so sensitive and give it. All I'm going to do is examine it. Why would I try to destroy it. Something your evil royal father would do!" Ariana snapped."Okay." I put it in her hand carefully as she threw it in her freakish pot.

She was making some weird faces as I was watching the magic before me."Ohhh. You never told me a boy came before this." Ariana smiled."What? What's the conflict here?" I asked curiously."Does a man, named Sonic the Hedgehog ring a bell?" How couldn't it. That's my long time best friend. He would never let me down, or stop waiting on me for anything. I think that he still is waiting for me, and I'm doing the exact same.

"Look. This necklace that he gave you is keeping you and Scourge apart. This necklace shows something between you guys. You knew it a long time ago, but now both of you don't remember it. So, if you want to find out what this necklace means then you must go to The Beautiful Willow and find out from the spirits. But if you want to be with Scourge you both have to burn your necklaces in order for you two to move on to other people." Ariana explained.

"How am I suppose to know if he loves me?" I asked with fear in my voice. "You just have to go with him to find out." Ariana smiled. Looks like I'm going on a little journey. Something that I've been wanting to do for a long time.

"Now this only requires you and Sonic. I'll be here guiding you if you need it." Ariana put her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Ariana. I'll be back in some days. Cover for me so my dad won't find out I'm gone." I said."I will. See you later." Ariana hugged me as I hugged her back.

Changing out of my dress to some comfortable clothes, I was scared of what my choice was going to be. That's all I thought about as I was walking out of the kingdom. That's when I went off.

This year. I will see his beautiful face again.


	3. Together Again

Sonic P.O.V.

Our very special day to pray for the spirits is coming, and she's not here. I am now 25 years old, waiting for my best friend to come with me. My male best friend Tails has been praying with me for a long time, but it doesn't feel the same.

Tails has been hitting it off with his new girlfriend Cream, and he goes off to pray with her and sometimes I'm left all by myself. I've been waiting for her since I was 5 years old. I haven't lost one spec of my hope to see her again.

Yeah she's going to look different, but I just want it to be her. I seriously want her to come back to me. I walked around the bright early morning of the village. Tails was still asleep on the rock.

I kicked him a couple of times so he would get the routine that it was time for us to get something to eat.

"Come on Tails. I'm ready to eat and I'm seriously starving." I held on to my stomach as it growled loudly."Seriously. Your going to wake me up from what happened last night." Tails asked angrily."What happened?" I asked confused.

"You seriously talk a lot in your sleep these days. All you kept saying was Amy I'll never leave you so do the same for me!" Tails said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and turned so he wouldn't see the red on my cheeks.

"Oh so now your blushing. Amy is something seriously special to you." Tails looked all over my face as I was doing my best to hide it."Yeah. I guess she is." I scratched my neck nervously."I haven't seen Amy for a very long time."

Tails remembered the last time we all played together. Just throwing water from the river on to each other."You guys ready for breakfast because I'm seriously hungry!" Knuckles exclaimed. Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were visiting for the week so Knuckles can't be acting like this.

That's a promise he made for Tails anyway. Tails glared at him as Knuckles had already forgotten."Oh. I mean, can we go get some breakfast now?" Knuckles tried to act professional. I rolled my eyes and played along."Yeah. Sure." I said.

We walked over to where you could get the greatest food. Of course we were walking into the ice cold regions. I covered my face so I wouldn't get sick. Hey! It's happened before! There wasn't going to be anything around here, but suddenly I heard heavy footsteps.

"Everybody, go back to the house. I got this one." I grinned at what I was about to do. Maybe this could be my breakfast. Everybody went back calmly as I was about to bust a move.

I walked into the little ice tunnel slowly so I could see what they were doing. They had a little sword gripped in their hands, but something about that stance gives me such a memorable thing from somewhere.

I snuck under the tunnel and jumped on to them. Tumbling down the big ice mountain, I tried to pull the hood off because it was apparently someone who could walk like a human. As we landed right at the edge of a very high cliff, I wanted to get this out of the way quickly.

"Do you always do crazy things like this?! Can you please get off me!" It was a women that I was attacking! I feel very not gentlemen like at all."Oh. I'm so sorry miss. Are you okay?" I helped her up as she kind of stumbled on her feet.

"No that's okay. I'm fine." She wiped the snow off her jacket as the wind blew her hood off. She looked me in the face, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. She was looking at me with the exact same expression on her face.

"AMY!" I screamed in excitement."SONIC!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs as we couldn't let go of each other for 30 minutes straight. Making our way from off the cliff I couldn't resist not talking about her beautiful beauty.

"You look way more handsome then you use to." She circled around me, while admiring my now long legs with sports tape around them and my new scarf to match."Look at you. You look more beautiful then I imagined you to be."

She smiled and I saw a little blush creep up her cheeks."Do you know how long it's been since I've been waiting for you to come here. To be with me again." I smiled."Yes. Do you know how long it's been since I wanted you to come to me, and to see me and be with me for the rest of your life?" Amy asked smiling.

We walked back to the village, and saw everybody had already gotten food, even though it was my job. I was to hung up on seeing Amy again to do that. "You guys, I have a very special friend that has joined our click again."

I announced her in front of everyone. They all looked very excited to see what face I had brought up."AMY!" They all shouted and tackled her as I joined (yet again.)"I'm so excited to see all of you.' Amy smiled again.

"It's about time you came down for a visit." Blaze punched Amy's arm lightly."But it wasn't just for a visit. It was for something else that I need to talk to Sonic about in private." Amy shifted her head to where the trees were.

As I looked at her confused, she took out the necklace I gave to her years ago."You still have it?" I asked touched. I thought should had threw that away."Yeah. But not for long." She said slowly."What do you mean?"

I asks nervously."You see. Today was suppose to be my... Um, marriage today, and a big thing got in the way of me getting married." Amy laughed while explaining. I was getting really mad about the marriage part.

"What big thing is getting in the way?" I asked concerned."The necklaces we gave each other." She said nervously."Go on. I want to hear the whole entire thing." I motioned for her to keep on going.

"Okay, so I can never get married unless we burn these necklaces once and for all so I can go marry Scourge." Amy is acting by polar. First she's all nervous, then she's talking really fast. What the heck happened to her?

But what was really getting on my nerves was that she wants me to burn my necklace too!

"Amy, I'm not burning this necklace." I started."But! I have to get married!" Amy started to yell."So I'm burning something that my best friend gave me so she can get married.

That doesn't make any since." I said angrily."Sonic please. I really want to get married to this guy, plus I don't have a choice but to." Amy explained."I said no! Why would I burn this! I've been wanting for you to come again, and you never did!

Then when you finally came to see me your already trying to boss me around!" I yelled. She glared at me for some reason. I don't see why she's mad here. I walked away as she was standing there lost."At least it's where our very special place to pray for the spirits. I didn't tell you that part of this."

I stopped. I haven't been to that place in so long with her. Sure I don't want to burn the necklace, but it would be an honor to go to The Beautiful Willow with my best friend again.

I sighed before I explained myself out."Fine. I will go with you to The Beautiful Willow for the necklace."

I said. A glare went to a smile in mere seconds."Thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed as she had jumped on me. Of course I hated the idea, but I really wanted to go back with her again."Come on! I don't have much time! That's what my guider is saying. We only have a week to burn these necklaces."

The words that came out her out mouth was burning me all the way through my spine."Okay then. Let's get going." As we started walking through the village I heard footsteps behind us. Do I really have to say who it is?

"Since your going on a journey, would it kill you if we went too?" Blaze asked. I rolled my eyes while smiling."Sure, but you can't get in the way. Amy and I have some catching up to do." I whispered to Blaze.

But apparently Knuckles and Tails heard me."Yeah. We already know." Knuckles said obviously."Okay, so let's go through all of these trees." Amy tried walking through all the tress and bushes, but she tripped over a branch. Luckily I had caught her.

I heard everybody else laughing in the background."Were you always this clumsy?" I teased.

"Oh shut up! Let's just keep on walking." I laughed at her attitude.

This is going to be a long trip.


	4. Memories Are Awesome With You

Still Sonic P.O.V.

I kept looking at my necklace. I can't believe I'm going to have to burn this in a week. Is Amy really comfortable with burning her necklace? I really don't get how she's so eager to burn it.

It's really hurting me for some reason, and I'm not sensitive like how she is. All she kept doing was tripping over stuff, but that's how she was when we were kids. Amy has always been clumsy like that.

"Can we rest? Or eat?" Cream said losing her energy."Dear sidekick. We have to keep on walking. We waste a lot more time by stopping." Amy kept on walking, and so did I."Wow. I don't remember you being this up tight."

Knuckles already slipped it out. Amy stopped walking, but we didn't see the expression on her face. I mean she had her back turned."What do you mean up tight?!" Amy scooted closer to Knuckles.

All he kept trying to do was ignore the situation."Nothing. Let's just keep on going. We waste a lot of time by stopping." Knuckles moved her over and started running down the trail. Then we stopped with some very deep water.

Over the years I have gotten over water. I dived in and so did everybody else. "Now where are we suppose to go?" I asked Amy. Since she was the one with the locator on her."Uh oh." Amy looked up at us nervously.

"Aw fudge bunnies. What's the early problem?" Tails asked angrily."My locator stopped working. Now how are we suppose to know where to go." Amy looked around trying to figure out a solution.

"Let's just go left and get this resolved. We seriously don't have time for all these problems." I said. I swam to the left as everybody else followed.

Then my direction was not the right way at all."Are you sure left was the right idea." Blaze asked."Pretty sure it is." I responded."Then why does it look like a dead end. I only see that in water ways when a waterfall occurs."

Blaze explained. I looked a little further and soon realized that she was right."Oh crap! Everybody hang on tight." I was saying that because it was a long way down. Plus it was shallow water.

"Everybody swim back! Swim back!" I instructed. Everybody shifted their bodies around so we could go the other direction. Amy was all the way in the back, and as I thought everybody was safe, they weren't.

At the corner of my eye I saw Amy hanging on the little branch where the dead end was.

"Amy. I'm coming to get you!" I went back the other direction, grabbed on to a stick,

pushed it into the ground, and grabbed on to Amy's hand.

"Sonic just pull me up from this mess!" Amy struggled to try and get on the ledge. I yanked her from the branch as it fell into the shallow water. We both made it on to the ledge safety.

I laughed at her freaking out when she was hanging on to the branch.

"And what is so funny?" Amy asked while smiling. I couldn't answer because I was to busy laughing."Because! Haha! The way you were when you were on the branch!" I fell to the ground crying in laughter."That was not funny! I could've died!"

Amy whined but she know she wanted to laugh too because of her face. I finally calmed down, and we kept on walking.

"Uh guys?! You saw me with my purse when we were in the middle of a water fall hazard?!" Amy asked nervously."Yeah." I turned my head quickly to respond."Well. Where is it now?" Amy asked again.

I looked over at the water fall and sighed at what we had to do to get it."Looks like we have to go down it after all." We got back into the water, and it was already about to be night time. Everybody scream as we went down, and some of us landed safety.

"Stupid water fall!" Knuckles exclaimed. Tails hit him on his head due to the promise."Oh. Amazing water fall!" Knuckles sounded so fake."There it is!" Amy ran over to get her purse, but an animal was digging through it.

"Hey! Stop touching my stuff you stupid little wild creature." Amy tried to flick it off, but it left with her purse."NOOO!" As it ran off she started to get tears in her eyes."Amy. It's okay. We can always get it back."

I said sweetly. Or at least that's how I think of it."Sonic. This is somebody's fault here!" Amy screamed and took a glance at everybody."I didn't do anything! I'm the one who warned you guys about the waterfall!" Blaze pointed to herself.

"We didn't say anything; therefore we did nothing for any harm." Rouge said."Then this is all Sonic's fault!" Amy pointed to me. My eyes turned out to be wide."What?! My fault! How is this all on me?!" I asked shocked that she would say that.

"Because your the one who made us go the wrong direction. My bag would've never fell if we went the right direction!" I can't believe she is saying this right now."You know how we could've gone to right way.

When I asked which way your locator wasn't working, so we had no chose but to choose which side we were going to go on! Plus your blaming me, but whose the one who saved you from falling to the ground and dying?!" I yelled.

"Which you were laughing about it!" Amy got into my face angrily."YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS BOSSING ME AROUND!" She was really getting on my nerves. Everybody looked shocked at us yelling like this.

I was pretty surprised myself."You are so unbelievable Sonic." Amy grabbed some sticks from the ground, and started to make a fire."No, YOU ARE!" I pulled out a tent and got into it. I was not going to sleep on the ground.

"Nobody cares about you or your dumb marriage anyway." I said while rolling my eyes. Amy looked hurt and it looked like she was about to cry. Of course she didn't see me because it was so dark.

I turned back around, and when the words came out my mouth I was happy. But now I am just filled with guilt. She didn't say a word after that.

Everybody else got comfortable with logs to sleep on. I tore the tent and did the same. I didn't think I was comfortable with having such a good thing to sleep in. So I just slept on the ground. Even though I didn't want to.

It was already midnight and I kept looking over at Amy, but this time it was a long stare. My cheek was pressed on to the ground so I kind of look like a puppy with my cheek rising up like this.

I looked at her sadly as she looked hurt and cold. But her eyes still looked beautiful in the moonlight. I grabbed the locator that was on her hand, and decided to go find her purse back.

I don't like the idea of her getting married, but I'll do it if it makes her happy. Plus for her to forgive me. When we were kids I would hate it when we were fighting. It was never like this, but it was little arguments.

This locator seriously doesn't work. As I was trying to see if it was broken, but it came out that she didn't put the locating zone on. Amy you can be clueless sometimes. It located the purse really fast.

I sped up a mountain really fast, and looked above. It wasn't far at all. Even if it was I would still be there in the blink of an eye."WOO HOO!" I screamed and sped off to where the animals were.

I was looking to see where the heck it could be. I saw a whole bunch of animals just laying on the tree. I look good when I'm sleeping on one, but they looked ugly! I climbed up the tree carefully so I wouldn't wake them up and cause a big fit.

The purse just had to be inside the tree. I reached my arm for it, and trying to get it without looking at the animals. They look so ugly, and I'm so fine. It just bothers me. Anyway, I had finally got a hold of the purse, and found that the necklace and everything was in there.

"Yes." I whispered very quietly. Well that was easy, but not for long. The animals had woken up, and they were rats."Aw great! Well ugly felines I gotta run." I sped off really fast as they couldn't keep up.

I'm the fastest thing alive of course they would be panting right now while I still have the energy. As I stopped there was a bear cave, and of course a bear was in it. It's night time! I jumped up on it as the rats were to tired too.

The bear suddenly heard all of the noise, and it saw the rats right by its cave. I hurried back to where our campus was so he wouldn't catch me on it.

All of that and the sun was already rising. Plus my legs hurt really bad by the tree scratching me while climbing up it. At least it was for a person I really care about. Or that's not what she thinks now.

I saw everybody scream my name in panic as I laughed of course."Good morning guys!" I said all happy like."Where the heck have you been! We've been looking all over for you!" Silver jumped on me.

"Okay this is weird." I said as he was getting off."This was all for the royal Amy Rose." Amy looked up shocked compared to what I said last night."I got your purse back for you." I handed it to her nicely.

As I was on one knee she kept looking at that necklace, and looked me into the eyes."Sonic. You really do care about me." Amy wrapped her arms around my stomach as I hugged her back also.

"You seem really hungry." Amy said."What are you talking about?" I asked."I can hear your stomach growling." Amy said to me. She touched my stomach quickly, but then she was surprised to what she felt."Oooh."

Amy said smiling."You like that?" I laughed at her reaction. It was pretty obvious she was feeling my 8 pack."When his birthday comes around I bet she would want to give him some birthday licks." I heard Tails whisper to Knuckles.

"Shut up Tails. Your not slick!" I said while blushing. Amy took her hand off my stomach. I didn't want her to because it felt good. I felt my stomach once more to feel the warmness that was now on it."You are always touching your stomach."

Knuckles looked jealous."Because that's where food goes." I kept poking it."Okay, let's just keep on going to where The Beautiful Willow is and get this necklace burned." Rouge suggested."I wish we brought transportation."

Cream whined again."Come on! I wanted you guys to come down here for the wildlife! Open space and no stinky air! It's all apart of the running!" I said happily. Amy laughed."Well that's what I think about it!"

I exclaimed. We were walking in an area where a whole bunch of snow was falling down. The leaves were covered in beautiful white snow. Amy and I looked at each other sadly. When we were little we would always go down this mountain with a sled.

I pictured it like I saw a little version of us going down it. That's when I got out a sled, and I was waiting for her to notice what I was doing."You kept it?" Amy looked at the sled we would always sit on.

"I kept it for the one and only you." I smiled as she smiled too."Now let's go down a giant mountain!" I screamed with pleasure. Amy pushed the sides like how she always would, and we were skiing down the mountain in a fast manner.


	5. I've Always Been In Love With

Narrator P.O.V.

Fast. Fast was the only thing the two of them could think of. Sonic put his hands in the air so he could feel the cold breeze against his gloves.

Amy was screaming with excitement. It's been forever since they've done this. This place has never gone away for some reason. The sun just never hits this area. It's not like they wanted it to because it's apart of memories.

They got down to the bottom of the mountain. Sonic and Amy kept on laughing at what happened. Sonic was on the top and Amy was on the bottom. Amy couldn't even feel the snow because Sonic was making her heat up.

"See. That's the Amy Rose I wanted to see." Sonic got up from the position as he thought it was awkward himself."What do you mean?" Amy crossed her arms offended.

"This whole trip you've been so up tight. I wanted to see the Amy I know." Sonic smiled."I guess it's better when your actually yourself." Amy looked down sadly. She does have something to hide from her going away.

It's just to long of a story to tell."Let's keep on going then! I'll show you more of the fun Amy Rose." Sonic and Amy kept on walking into the winter wonderland. Sonic hit a tree with his hand and it was right under Amy.

The snow fell upon her head, and she glared up at Sonic. Sonic laughed at what he did to her. She tried doing the same thing, but it fell on top of her again, and Sonic laughed even harder.

"Oh shut up!" Amy grabbed a snow ball and threw it, but Sonic moved to the side so it wouldn't hit him."Ugh! What's the use? I'm never going to be able to get you because I'm stupid and clumsy." Amy dropped the snowball.

Sonic looked sad about this, so he picked up a snowball and put it in her hand."Go ahead. Plus your not stupid. I will admit the clumsy, but your not stupid." Amy took one shot and one shot only.

The snowball fell right on his face as he was blowing it off his mouth."Yay!" Amy jumped excitedly."You're so crazy." Sonic shook his head at her reaction. Next they grabbed some sticks from the ground, and started making things in the snow.

And it said, "Sonic and Amy reunited again." Another drawing that'll be memorable. They raced each other until something could stop them. Both of them felt completely free when they were with each other.

It's been ages since they had fun with each other. The princess finally returned to her best friend, and now they are both happy. Amy had come across the river, but was now to afraid to even touch it.

She didn't want Sonic to get mad at her again because she thought it was all her fault they got into a fight to begin with."What's wrong?" Sonic asked concerned."I don't want to swim." Amy said quietly.

"Why? You were swimming before." Sonic said."I don't want to fight with you again." Amy started sniffing. Sonic looked at her sadly, and stood right at the edge of the water."Danger is real, but fear is a choice. Let a beautiful women and a adventure boy go with no fear."

Sonic held his hand out to her. She looked up with a weak smile, and took his hand happily. They both raced each other across to the other side of the river. Of course Sonic had own since he was fast.

"Ugh! Can I beat you at anything?!" Amy yelled angrily as Sonic laughed.

Sonic P.O.V.

"When it comes to hammers I'm screwed." I just keep on making her laugh. I'm trying to have the best times with her as I can because this has been going on to fast.

After we burn these necklaces then we aren't apart of each other anymore. We have to forget everything we did, which was why I was mad that she was okay with everything, but I can't read her thoughts so I still don't know.

I just hope she loves me back because I already know how I feel.

We walked under a little tunnel, so that was where our next place of sleeping was going to be."Sonic. Thank you for helping me cross the water. It seems like if I can't do anything your the only one who'll inspire me to." Amy played with her hair nervously.

"Your welcome Amy. Anything for a best friend I truly care about." She smiled as I did too. I scratched my head a couple of times and she was looking at the necklace. I haven't taken mine off. I never had because I didn't want to.

My mom was telling me to but I didn't listen."So. How do you feel about us going back to the Beautiful Willow?" Amy asked to break the awkwardness."Well, I know it's going to be beautiful like how it's always been." Amy giggled a little.

"It'll also be beautiful when your with me." I held on to her hand. I saw some pink coming to her cheeks."I'm glad that's how you still think about it." Amy enhanced the touch that was going on between us.

"Okay I'm tired. I'm about to crash!" Silver landed right on top of a rock and cracked his neck, but he fell asleep anyway."Goodnight you guys." Amy said. I was asleep right after everybody was done talking.

After a day of fun, you gotta sleep.

Amy P.O.V.

I don't know why I'm sleeping so weird. I kept on waking up thinking about love. I thought it was a good thing at first, but then it started to get bad.

My hands were shining a dark red, but it was very light. I tried covering up my hands so nobody else would wake up by it.

The light was getting out of control, so I didn't have a choice but to run out the cave. What the heck does this mean? I don't know what to do.

"Amy. Come closer to the light on your hands. You know you see better when you take a look once in a while." Who the heck is talking to me?! Having a magical life is confusing. I put my face into my hands to see what was going on.

"Your past has a lot to do with Sonic the Hedgehog. You two weren't just best friends. You were in love." Ariana was talking to me! That has to be her; it sounds just like her voice.

Did she just say Sonic and I were in love?! My head is already turning like crazy.


	6. Confused At Love

Still Amy P.O.V.

Being confused was probably the only thing I was good at."Yeah, can I get more detail because I don't know what the heck you are talking about."

"That's why I told you you didn't remember what you had. The more you forget about Sonic, the more you forget about your past. The only thing that was memorable to you is when your stupid father took you away from him.

He knew this would happen. There was also a thing that I did not tell you about." I heard Ariana gulp nervously."What didn't you tell me?!" I whisper shouted."It'll be better if I show you instead of tell you."

Ariana said."Aw that's what they all say. Whether I hear it or if I see it I just want to know what he did to my memory!" I said dramatically.

"Well you already said part of what he did." Ariana put the image into the sky. Man she can do a lot with that pot she's obsessed with.

Another Flashback

"Spirits. Grant my wishes. I don't want my daughter with Sonic anymore. He is to much of trouble and risk. He will ruin my daughters mind, and she won't be focused on what is important."

The royal king prayed. As they responded he didn't like the results of what he was hearing.

"What do you mean a plan! I won't let that happen! Never in my life! I'll go get them myself!" He stormed off in his boat, but he wasn't driving it.

The king was furious. Everybody knows why all people loved Sonic. The king was the only one who didn't bless him with anything.

"Aww!" Amy whined."I guess I'll see you later." Sonic said."Bye Sonic." Amy said giving him a tight hug.

End of Flashback

"Ariana. Then how did I even say bye Sonic if I didn't know my father was separating us?" I asked curiously."When I was looking at your room, hanging the pictures of you and Sonic I heard him.

He just didn't know I was listening. I put the information in your head so you would remember. I knew how much you cared about each other." Ariana said."Then how come I didn't remember the rest over the years?"

I asked again."Your father found out that you still remembered Sonic because you kept crying that night from getting broken apart. He said if I didn't get rid of those memories permanently then he would kill you."

My eyes were wide. I was in shock. I thought he loved me from the start, but he would actually have the nerve to kill me for it."I know it sucked. Then, over the years, you kept looking at the pictures and you kept asking me who that blue hedgehog was.

I had to break down into tears. I only kept it from you so you wouldn't get killed. I only said you didn't tell me a boy came before this because..."

Ariana stopped explaining."Just to keep on covering it up." I whispered. Ariana didn't respond."You remembered the name through the necklace. Every love is represented by something. You two is through that necklace."

Ariana explained."So if I burn it. Then..." I was afraid of what she was going to say next."You two will never have love, or remember each other ever again. Or you might. I don't know everything about your future, but all I know is that the spirits are ahead of your life."

Ariana then stopped talking. My hands finally stopped shining a dark red. It was making me very curious.

I flew over to my spot of the cave, but I hit my body on the ground really hard. My arm felt like it just broken badly. Sonic had scared the mess out of me because he startled to see what the noise was coming from.

"Ow!" I moaned in pain."Amy. What happened?" He asked concerned. Sonic looked all over my body to see what was going on."Sonic I'm fine." I laughed at his curiosity. When he heard me say that he smiled.

It just reminds us of when that bear was chasing after us."Are we seriously doing a flashback role play?" Sonic asked."Yes. Now continue love. I MEAN best friend." I said nervously. He just looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Okay. I thought I lost you." Sonic said kiddish like. I laughed and said my part."Sonic, I would never want to leave you." I grabbed his hand and I put it where my heart was."Because your my best friend."

We both smiled from what was going on here. That's when things started to get weird. We were leaning in very close. His hand was still placed on my heart, and it was beating really fast.

Both of us were so close that we could feel our breath on each other. That's when we both stopped from there."Oh, I'm sorry. I got a little bit. Carried away." I said nervously. His hand was still on my heart."Well your heart is beating really fast."

Sonic said feeling it."Yeah." My voice was shaky as I was putting his hand back on his lap. Thats when I couldn't even speak. Should I say that I love him? Or just burn this necklace and move on with my life.

I mean, dwelling on the past isn't a good thing, and I should probably try to get back to where my castle is and everything. But I really didn't want to leave Sonic. He thinks that I'm eager to burn this necklace, but I seriously can't imagine myself throwing it into the fire.

"We should probably get back to sleep. We all have a long journey ahead of us." Sonic suggested."Your right about that. Goodnight Sonic." I laid back down on my spot."Goodnight beautiful eyes."

He had said something under his breath, but I didn't hear him."What did you say?" I asked him."Oh. All I said was goodnight Amy." He said."Oh. Goodnight." I said again before I got myself comfortable.

I really need to control my love for him. Otherwise it'll slip out just like that.

Morning

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sonic said, shaking me constantly."Dad I don't want to!" I whined."I know you just said that on purpose." He laughed. I chuckled a little and pushed myself off the ground.

"Now where are we suppose to go princess?" I could see Sonic was flirting with me now. Don't think I can't see these type of things just because I was tired."We're going up a lot of mountains." I looked at my guider.

"Now the junk wants to work!" Sonic exclaimed. We both started laughing again."Wake up everyone! We have to start walking." I woke everybody up."I'm seriously regretting coming on this adventure now." Blaze struggled to get off the ground, so Silver went over there to help her out.

"Then why didn't you let Amy and I handle it? It's just about the two of us." Sonic questioned."Yeah. Maybe because it's about more than just the necklace." Blaze crossed her arms and looked at Sonic and I.

I looked away, knowing of what I heard last night. Should I even tell Sonic about it? I don't want to go in another fight with him because then I'll really end up not burning this necklace. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I have no choice. Since my father wants to kill me if I'm with Sonic.

I hope Ariana is still looking out for me, because I haven't been in the castle for days, and I'm worried that the servants and maids will notice. They're always hung up on their princess and all.

Soon, we all started walking some miles in the forest. I cannot believe I have this many thoughts bouncing into my head right now. That's when Sonic leaned over to me and whispered in my ear,"Do you think they noticed what we were doing last night?"

My eyes widened and I looked over at him like he was crazy."No. I didn't see any of them wake up. If they were we probably would've been insulted by now." I whispered back to him.

"True. I'm just wondering why you were up in the middle of the night."

Sonic crossed his arms and looked over to me again. How many things am I going to have to spill this morning?! Like, why do I have to do all this explaining to cover myself?"Well, you know how when I was little, I could never keep my eyes closed for 7 seconds when we prayed to the spirits. It was the same thing with my sleeping habits."

I said so we could drop the subject. Also so I can drop to find some food. I'm seriously starving, and you always find Sonic eating but he's really fit. Brave and strong too. Oh dang it! Ariana told me that I was gonna be acting all love sick.

If Scourge was here he would be so downright nosy about it. He's nosy about everything I do! It can get a little annoying at times. Anyway, Sonic just cocked his eyebrows up. Usually when he does that, it's like he's about to tease me or insult me.

"Really. When we were little you always like to sleep in the bushes. I don't know why you would but you still did." Sonic crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. Now thats when he knows what's going on. Well, sort of."Only because I had to go to sleep. I would've been tired if I didn't."

I don't really cover things up that well."Or, it can be because of that fiancé of yours. He probably wanted you to wake up all the time so he could show his muscles to you. Then you got all excited and stopped wanting to sleep."

Sonic explained. I laughed at how stupid he was for saying that. He started laughing also, and we both looked forward."He might not be a fiancé for long." I said."Okay, then why do you have me walking miles to burn a necklace then?" Sonic couldn't even stay mad at me because he was smiling the whole time.

I smiled back at him."You know I can't get mad at you like that anymore, so I had to smile." He hit my arm gently."Sonic, I have a feeling that your getting jealous about my fiancé." I looked at him and kept the smile planted on my face.

"Amy. Don't you ever in your life say that again." Sonic had a serious look on his face."I know. I was just messing with you. You're to perfect to be jealous of anybody." My smile faded, and I looked ahead."Who said I was to perfect?" He looked over at me.

"Everybody. Back at my castle, people were in love with the way your are Sonic. People would ask you about things in their lives more than they would come up to my father, and he's the king of the castle. He basically rules the whole land. Your just somebody different Sonic. Somebody that could make this whole world a better place."

I looked down to the ground, focused on my teeth rather than him."I understand that because I can see that myself, but I'm not perfect. The only reason why I act that way is because I never want to see other people depressed. I don't to inspire people to live so miserable and think that they're whole life is meaningless.

I do it because I really care. Plus, they're some things that I did that was stupid. At this moment, I'm not doing something that I know I want to do, it just took me a little while." Sonic explained."What is that?" I made eye contact with him. He looked at me and then looked down to the ground.

"I can't say it until I realize a few things first." He looked back up at me."Well. I'll give you some time to think about it. Everybody has to find one of their purposes while they're here, and I can't stop you from doing that." I told him."Amy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sonic smiled, and leaned in to hug me.

I hug him back, and the weird thing is is that everything felt so different. When I touch him it feels like I'm safe. There isn't any harm around me when I'm in this forest, but when I'm in that castle I am terrified. I have an even bigger fear, now that I know that my father wants to kill me.

If I ever have to get Sonic away from me because my father wants to kill me for being with him, I would not be selfish about it. I'll always stay with Sonic no matter the cost. I would never leave him behind. I already had to wait 20 years to see him, and I will not be separated from him again. He better recognize!

Sorry it took so long guys. I had another fanfiction I was working on and didn't get the time to do this one, so thank u for still sticking around for an update. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review for me!


	7. Trouble At the Castle

Chapter 7: Don't Stop Looking

Back At the Castle

It was a little normal day in the castle. Everybody was trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Scourge and Amy did not end up getting married the day they were planned. The king has been focusing on why he hasn't seen Amy for days.

Ariana was doing pretty good with keeping Amy in the safe spot. She always started making some lies saying that she was very far from the castle, and her father would always fall for it, but there was some vendetta that was in his mind that said,"Oh no sweetie. I'm not getting fooled today."

It all started when Ariana was making breakfast with the maids. She wanted to help them out lately. Now that Amy is gone for a few, she really has nothing else to do. Nobody in the castle has anything to do, as far as keeping the castle organizing, and following the kings orders.

That's all their life has ever been spent on, and they were getting sick of it, and when I'm saying sick, I don't mean tired of the king acting like a lunatic, I mean down to the stomach, vomiting sick. All of a sudden, they saw all of these nasty things in the kings territory.

It was so disgusting, one of the maids fell to the ground toe days ago, and had to go rest because their doctors said it was possible that the women went into shock. She wasn't even bleeding!

Ariana ran into the king's throne room, and got down on her two knees, and rested them before she started speaking."Ariana. What brings you here?" He chewed on his finger nails in quite disgust. Ariana hasn't liked the way he's been acting lately. Nobody has.

"Sir. Another one of your servants have fainted. She's getting checked by the doctor right now." Ariana took a breath before she decided she wanted to pass out."And that's suppose to catch my interest because..." The king looked down at Ariana, as she looked up like he was completely insane.

"Do you not know how horrible that is. It's not even sunny today, and two of your servants are probably in complete shock by how disgusting this castle is. Look, you need to get your castle together, otherwise we'll all need to be checked by a doctor." Ariana walked closer to his throne chair.

"Look Ariana. It's not my fault that this kingdom isn't in shape. In fact, why don't you just clean it up since it's that important to you. Plus, where is my daughter?" The king pushed Ariana back a little bit so he could go to the other side of the room.

Ariana was really starting to get ticked off. The fact that he's not realizing that this castle is starting to fall apart. That there is no one in here who wants to do this anymore. They all loved being around the king. He always let everybody know that they'll make it through the day.

The only reason why the kingdom was so fun was because of the queen. Everybody was devastated when she past away. In their minds, they were thinking,"Now we have to deal with this joker for the rest of our lives. Everybody, get ready to die."

That's when the castle was tearing down, but not like this. The only reason why the king formed pure hatred, was because Sonic came around, but that sure isn't Sonic's fault, everybody uttered.

Sonic is an amazing person to everyone. When situations leave you like a bus not even bothering to give another person a ride, Sonic is like your new ride to happiness. He brought a smile to everyone's face. He would never give up on you. Sonic will except for who you really are, and when he's in love with someone he will treat them like they are a queen.

Ariana thought to herself. She always thought to herself, that's why Amy loves him so much, and her father is to stupid to realize that. She finally stopped saying thing in her head, and let every true word out like a real confident women would do."The daughter that you want to kill if she ends up marrying Sonic? Is that who you're talking about. Because that really shows everyone that you care about her so much."

Ariana said sarcastically. The king looked over at her, and stood in front of her."My daughter is suppose to be in this castle because I don't want him to run this kingdom." The king grumbled."You don't have a choice. You can't control if she loves someone or not. You don't care about who your daughter is with, you don't want Sonic to be king because your not like him. If Sonic ran this kingdom one day, everybody would be happy."

Ariana explained back to the king."That is not true. He will not be a good influence to this castle, and I will not make everybody's lives miserable." The king said."Your the one who isn't a good influence. You make everybody's lives miserable. This castle was fun and loving to be around because the queen was around.

Ever since her terrible death, everybody has been in jeopardy of dying! We need another king. You can't run this kingdom for the rest of your life. Your daughter is a princess who is about to be the queen, she can't marry Scourge because of what happened, and when you leave we need another king to take your place! Now, do you have any other options for this castle to have a king?"

Ariana got into his face because she knew that she was right about everything."I don't know, but it cannot be Sonic! EVER!" The king yelled in her face."You are the most selfish, most rude, most dumb person I've ever talked to. There is nobody else! It's obvious that you don't really love your daughter.

You even told me you were going to threaten me and Amy if she went back to Sonic." Ariana told him."Is she with Sonic now?" The king turned around. Ariana cocked her eyebrows with a little bit of fear in her eyes."No." She hesitated to say."Is. She. With. Sonic?" The king got into her face now. Ariana backed herself up to where she could go to the door.

She ran out, and locked the door so he could get out of the throne room. Ariana sprinted so she could tell everybody to hide in a good place."Everyone! Hide in a really good place to where the king can't find you! No questions or responses back to me! Hide well now! If you don't, I will protect you! Hide now!" Ariana instructed.

All the servants, maids, and everybody else started running to a good hiding spot, while Ariana locked everything so the king couldn't find them. She ran back into her room, and got her pot."Amy! Please answer me! You have to or you could be in a possibility of dying." Ariana prayed to herself. She got a response back from Amy.

"Ariana? What's the matter?" Amy questioned."Your father is what's the matter. He kind of found out that you're not in the castle." Ariana was out of breath."Oh no! Now what am I suppose to do?!" She could hear Amy panicking as well."It's going to be okay. I'll get very body in the castle, plus your father. You get your friends and Sonic.

I'll tell you when they're close to you, and you will have to get away from him. They. Will. Kill. You if you give them the chance like that." Ariana broke it down to her."Don't worry. They won't get Sonic and I that easily." Amy said."Okay Amy. Stay safe. I'll save the kingdom before the king breaks out his throne room." Ariana told her.

"Okay. You stay safe too." Amy told her back. She cut their conversation off, and put her ear up to the door so she could hear what was going on outside. She wasn't hearing any thing so far. Which in this case is a really good sign.

"I don't even know if she should tell Sonic what's going on." Ariana mumbled to herself, and ran her hand across her head and her hair.

"DONT STOP LOOKING UNTIL YOU FIND HER!" Ariana put her ear back on the door, and listened to who's voice she just heard."Okay sir. We won't stop until we find her." One of the servants told the king."And I won't stop until you don't find her."

Ariana murmured with an evil smile on her face. She went over to her pot, and had a little planning going on in her room."Queen of this castle. Please let this plan work. Your daughter is in serious danger, and it is definitely not her time yet. Please work with me so Princess Amy will be safe, and she will leave happily ever after, with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Ariana talked to her through the part. She got a long message back from the queen, saying that that is Sonic and Amy's decision to be together, not her plan."But queen. There is nobody else to make this kingdom a better place. Sonic is the only one who can." Ariana replied back to her.

"Ariana. Nobody knows if they will end up together. She could burn that necklace for all we know. Your plan to keep her safe, I will not hold you back, but forcing them to be together is what I will hold you back on. You have to wait to see what happens." The queen finally spoke out loud."Yes Queen. I will obey your words."

Ariana bowed, and cut off the message. Ariana now started on her plan to keep Sonic and Amy safe. Also with the rest that are with them to burn the necklace. Ariana looked out her window, and saw that the maids were headed to search for Amy, and to bring her back to the kingdom."Oh. You better watch a certain direction before you just wonder off some where." Ariana mumbled again, and laughed.

Sonic and Amy have nothing to worry about at this very moment.


	8. I Missed It

Sonic P.O.V.

I'm finally glad we're taking a break. I laid down on the ground, and looked up to the beautiful blue sky. The sky resembled me since I'm is blue, and I'm beautiful.

The talk I had with Amy earlier had me thinking, should I convince her to not burn our very special necklace? I don't even know what I truly want from her. I'm just thinking things of how long it's been, and the only thing I've truly focused on is her coming back.

It's been 20 years. I couldn't move on to something different, but I was confused too because she never came back over here, and I don't know why she didn't. It's almost like something made her forget about everything that happened between us.

Almost like she was hypnotized from this place or something, and just suddenly stopped coming because she moved on. Amy is getting married after all, I just think she left me for something else. I just don't know what.

"Sonic! Come here real quick!" I heard Amy shout. I looked over, and saw her doing something with sticks. I got up slowly, and started walking over to where she was. I sat right beside her, looking at what she was doing.

"Um. What the heck are you doing?" I asked while laughing."I'm trying to do some technics with these two sticks!" Amy tried to say that like that was exciting or something, but I looked at it like it was a cry for help."What, you're trying to make a fire?

Look, that would go away by the time the sun comes down." I reasoned with her."I'm not trying to make a fire. Well, I am, but I'm trying to see what else I can do with the fire." Amy was putting the sticks together so she could make a spark.

"Did you eat some bad berries or something because I think you ate to many then you were suppose to." I teased. She looked back at me with a frown on her face, and went back to working on the sticks."Seriously! It won't spark! I'll just do this instead." Amy went over to her purse and took out her mirror.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked her."I'm trying to get my mirror to reflect to the sun so it can shine down on the sticks and it'll make the fire." Amy pointed the mirror up to the sun.

"I don't think you're doing that right." I looked at the mirror."Well, I don't know how to do it, but I saw it on TV once and it worked."

Amy turned around to me."Okay. I'll show you how to do it the right way." I walked closer to her."Okay. Like you'll be able to do some advance trick like how I can." Amy laughed, even though nothing was funny."If it was so advanced, and you knew how to do it, why am I helping you?" I put my hand around her wrist.

"Just so you can see my awesome work." Amy tried making up an excuse. I laughed as she was running out of things to say."Okay, your suppose to direct the mirror at a certain angle of the sun and the sticks." I pointed her hand up to the sun, and slanted it to a tree."Why are you pointing at the tree?" Amy asked.

"Oh! But I thought you knew how to do this!" I teased her again."Uhh. Yeah. I was just asking you that because I'm testing you to see if you have this right." Amy said."Yeah yeah. Now the sun is on the mirror. So it's gonna go to that tree, to the sticks." The rays of the sun bounce off the tree, and it went to the sticks, and it suddenly made a fire.

Although I still had my hand on Amy's wrist, and pinkish look were on her cheeks."Nice job beginner." Amy slapped me in my chest and laughed."Okay, but I thought you said this was advanced." I walked up to her, just waiting for her to give in."Okay, you win. I don't know anything about making a fire."

Amy sat on the ground, and looked up to the sky. I laid down next to her, and looked around the woods. It was quiet for a moment. I liked the sound for a while because I still had things I needed to think about. Like, with that whole awkward feeling thing that just happened.

It feels like she's keeping something from me. I can tell when she is. Every time she looks up at the sky with that look on her face, she seems to be hiding something that she doesn't want to talk about. So I decided to start it off."Amy. Is anything bothering you?"

I sat up, and looked at her face. Amy took her eyes off the sky, and looked at me. It took her awhile to respond, but she still said something back to me."It's just that. I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Amy looked down at her shoes."Your not ready for what?"

"I don't think I'm ready to get married. I mean like, as soon as I kiss Scourge, I have realized that I have to deal with him for the rest of my life. Especially if we have kids." Amy explained. I threw up in my mouth from her whole sentence she just explained.

"Amy. What makes you think your not ready?" I scooted closer to her."I'm not ready for such a big responsibility. I'm going to be the queen of my kingdom, and my dad won't be there for long, and I don't think me being the queen is a good idea. I don't have something that a leader has." Amy explained more.

"Amy, you've got everything you need, because everything you need is inside. All you have to do is show it to everybody else. You can't doubt yourself your whole life, or you'll never get anything done." I told her."But I don't think this is the person I want to deal with for the rest of my life. I think it needs to be somebody else."

Amy replied."Then who should that person be?" I looked up at her quickly."Well, I think it should be-" Amy was suddenly cut off by our friends shouting our names."HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND OVER HERE!" Knuckles exclaimed. Amy and I looked at each other confused, but decided to follow them anyway.

I put the fire out, and we ran over to the other side. I stopped, and suddenly remembered this moment."Oh my gosh! I so remember that!" Amy exclaimed. I smiled at what I saw. It was when Amy and I are were being regular kids (wild) and actually drew on the tree with our names on it.

"We were so weird back then. Just obsessed with drawing things on other objects." I laughed."I know, but I didn't know it could stay on here for this long." Amy touched the tree. I looked at her like she had lost her mind or something."Amy. How could it possibly come off?" I asked her, just so she could know that she was being a tad bit slow.

"I don't know. I haven't been here in a long time." Amy put her hands behind her back, and she looked a little bit guilty. Maybe what I was thinking before was right. She had forgotten all about this place, and that bothers me.

But then, it seems like she remembers everything. How she already knows where the Beautiful Meadow is without looking at the stupid guider thing that's on her wrist. Suddenly, it was starting to get dark, and then it seemed like we needed to make a fire.

"There's no sun out! Now I can't do my fire trick!" Amy pouted."You mean the fire trick I had to help you with?" I asked her."Oh. Right." Amy played with her necklace."Come on, we can do it without the sun."

I walked over to some sticks and threw it where we were going to put the fire."You get this stick, and I'll get this stick. Then, we can rub them together to make a fire." I explained."Oh. Well that would've been much easier instead of using the rays of the sun." Amy plopped herself next to me on a log."Yeah, but you couldn't even do this. If I hadn't helped you."

I smiled as I messed with her."Whatever. I could've if you hadn't interrupted me right when I was getting started." Amy was trying to play along, so I gave her a little bit of play. She knows I'm good at that."Really, because I came over there 5 minutes after you were starting and I didn't see a fire."

"More like 5 seconds." Amy looked over at me. She knew I won again."Fine. Ugh, your so good at playing along." Amy frowned again. I laughed as she kept pouting."Okay Princess Advanced, let's make this fire already."

Amy and I kept rubbing the sticks together until a little spark has been made. Then, it suddenly turned into a fire."Yay! Fire!" Amy cheerfully yelled. Then she started dancing."You can dance all you want, but I'm not looking at you." I covered my face. Amy is not a really good dancer, but you gotta love her anyway. Not the way I do though.

Amy finally stopped dancing when I peeked through my fingers one last time."Sonic." She said calmly after she took some short breaths."Yeah?" I looked over to her."It's like I can't do anything without you." Amy said.

I felt this thumping feeling in my body as she finished her sentence. I kept trying to swallow, but my spit wouldn't even go down. That's when I finally managed to say something back.

"I feel the same way. I can't be happy if your not around."

I told her."Thanks Sonic." After that it was just quiet. We were both looking the opposite ways from each other. Amy was playing with the necklace, and I was scratching my head nervously."Can I ask you another question?" I started it off again."Yeah. Go ahead."

Amy turned her whole body just to face me."Did you, ever think about this place when you were gone?" I asked. It took Amy a while to respond to my question, but at least she was still thinking about the words she was going to say.

"Yes. I thought about this place every single day. I even snuck over here to see you again. But then..." Amy trailed off."But then what?" I asked curiously."I got held back. A lot held back from doing anything." Amy said quietly.

"Who held you back?! You know I'll kill them if they do something my best friend doesn't like, you know that right?" I smashed my fist into my hand."Yes, I do know that, but he's my father, I can't just eliminate him." Amy's eyes bucked opened, and looked at her suspiciously."So it's the king/father that's holding you back from seeing me? I should've known."

I crossed my arms."I think I said to much." Amy laughed."No, I think you said enough." I laughed with her."Come on guys. We have to go hunt for some dinner." Rouge had a bow in arrow in her hand.

"Okay, we're coming in a minute." I told them. They took off running into the trees."So, back to the, I can't do anything without you thing." I wanted to bring it up just to talk more about it."Yeah, and just in case you thought I was kidding, I am being dead serious. There is nothing that I can't handle when you are around."

Amy said."Yeah, and when I said I felt the same way, I am being serious. Really, I am." I saw Amy's hand scooting closer to mine. I mean, I'm not gonna pull my hand away because that would be a really dumb idea.

I just decided to keep it there, then when I realized it our hands finally touch. I just felt a certain feeling that I think we all know what I'm talking about here.

Then, the moment was ruined when the rest of our friends came back when they were waiting on us."Sonic, you said a minute, and we've been waiting for 7. Are you guys coming or not?" Knuckles asked impatiently."Yeah ping head, we're coming." As I got up I helped Amy off the ground.

We followed our friends into the woods. At the corner of my eye I saw Amy looking up at me while smiling. Just gave me a little idea.


	9. Has to Happen

Ariana P.O.V.

"This plan is gonna be worth like gold!" I cheered excitedly."Hey! I know where Amy is! Can you guys here me?!" I asked desperately."Where is Princess Amy?!" They replied."She's in the dungeon. The king locked her up in there! Come back to the castle, and hurry.

I think he's gonna cut her open or something!" I made it up. They actually believed my lie, and I ran all the way down the long stairs with some red paint.

I had a big bucket of it, and I was running fast, but then trying not to spill the paint at the same time. I hit the code for the dungeon door, and threw the red paint out of the bucket, and it all splattered on the floor.

I tossed it away from me, and ran to my pot to contact Amy again. Yeah, she's on a date with Sonic and I shouldn't be bothering her really much, but this is for her and Sonic to live for years and years.

"Amy! Turn your guider off. That's what's making the servants have contact to find you." I talked quickly."But that's the thing! I need to know where I'm going." Amy panicked."You can do that by the necklace, and if you have questions like "how?" Then I'll tell you right now, they can't find you through that because it didn't come from the kingdom.

Sonic gave it to you from 20 years ago, trust me, they will not find you. If somehow they do, then I have tons of plans I can use to keep you safe." I hope she's feeling the same emotions I am, because I feel like she can't even swallow her spit.

"Okay. I trust you." She managed to say."Why wouldn't you?" I asked her. "Do you really want me to answer that?" I could tell Amy was probably cocking her eyebrow up right now.

"No. Talk to you later.

"Okay. Bye." I cut the message off again, and I started to hear the kings voice again. I hid in the cabinet where the kitchen was, since it was right by the dungeon so the servants could give the prisoner something to eat, but when they do something very intense, the king would order them to give them nothing.

They would just have to rot and die without any food. He was very upset and irritated. He was talking to himself, and I peeked out to see what he was doing. All of a sudden, he glanced at the dungeon, and saw Amy's "blood" all over the floor.

"AMY! AMY!" He screamed in horror. I got in contact with one of the servants, I put it close to the door."YOU STUPID GIRL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS?!" They heard him cry. A little smirk was planted on my face.

If somebody wasn't going to teach him a lesson that he can't control his daughters own life, then one girl named Ariana will teach him. He deserved it anyway. All Amy has wanted was to be with Sonic, and he wants to do the same thing.

And her father is not going to take the away from them. Heck, he already took everything else away from her. Her mother, her memory, her friends, Sonic, everything. And if I hadn't done this, he was gonna take her life away too...

Sonic P.O.V.

"So now we're using the necklace to find our way to the Beautiful Meadow?" Knuckles asked for the 100th time."For the last time Knuckles... YES! And it's Beautiful Willow. Not meadow." I yelled in his face, since he didn't get the fact 99 times ago.

"You don't have to yell in my face adventure boy! Sometimes you have your stupid moments too!" Knuckles yelled back in my face."OH YEAH?! WHAT MOMENT?!" I yelled again."THE MOMENT THAT YOU WONT TELL YOUR FEELINGS TO A-" I slapped my hand on to his mouth while he was still talking through it.

Amy turned around and suddenly started laughing. My back was starting to get chills, and next, I just wanted to strangle Knuckles until he stopped breathing."Dude." I pushed him away from me."You started it by yelling at me, and now you want me to be quiet?!

I don't play that game hedgehog. Get your mind straight." Knuckles pointed to his head."Back at ya! You were doing the same thing!" I pushed him again."CAN YOU GUYS QUIT! Both of you need to be quiet!" Tails exclaimed.

I glanced over at Knuckles and rolled my eyes. Knuckles crossed his arms and looked away.

As we kept on walking, my legs were seriously starting to burn. It was way to early in the morning to still be trying to go to the Beautiful Willow.

When Amy and I were kids, it never took us this long to get there! Since I was carrying Amy while I was running. Now, we have everybody with us, and not everyone of us can catch up like the rest.

I would be in front of everyone, and I have to keep an eye out on Amy (because I would never want anything bad to happen to her.) Tails, Rouge, and Cream can fly, Knuckles has sharp points on his gloves, Blaze is made out of fire, Silver can fly and throw things around without touching it. I don't get what the problem is here!

They just want to be lazy these past few weeks and walk the whole way. We would've been there by now! As I kept complaining in my mind, there was only one thing that could replace my thoughts.

And that was Amy. Just something about her face makes it glow with beauty or something, but when she looks in the mirror she's probably thinking she looks terrible. I guess we see her in a different way.

Because that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."Can we just start running now? We would go a lot faster that way." Silver complained."Exactly. Let's play a game to see who can get to that tree all the way to the back first!" I pointed to to the farthest tree from us.

Everybody glared at me with their arms crossed."What?! That doesn't sound fun?! I asked.

"It sounds fun, it's just not fair! Dude! You know you can beat all of us at that game!" Tails exclaimed."Yeah Sonic. Your cocky when it comes to these running games." Amy said.

"Don't worry. I'll slow down for you." I winked at her. "Even when you don't try, you still win." Amy mentioned."Well, I'll give you guys a 30 second head start, and then I'll follow after you."

I mentioned."Your still gonna beat us. You can give us 3 minutes and you'll still catch up."

Knuckles pouted."Okay, fine. I'll make up another game." I rolled my eyes and kept on thinking."Why don't we play the shut up game. Whoever can stay quiet for the longest wins. Plus, I'm tired of hearing everyone talk. Especially you Knuckie."

Rouge poked his arm with her long finger nails."Okay, and we're starting, NOW!" Amy closed her mouth, and tried not to laugh."Time out! Can we try to make each other laugh?" I looked over at Amy and smirked.

She cursed under her breath while blushing."Of course. Ready, go!" Tails stopped talking as everybody else did. I looked over at Amy and started making faces. She slapped me on my arm gently, and covered her mouth so nobody would notice she was about to blow out.

All of a sudden, she bursted out laughing when I started doing a little role play on my own.

I started to act like I was going to do something to her."Okay, I couldn't hold it in! Sonic messed me up." Amy exclaimed while laughing. Everybody shook their head at her in shame.

Amy suddenly got something from her guider that was turned off. She answered it, and put it to her mouth."Ariana. What's wrong now?" Amy asked quite annoyed. I looked over to see what she was up to."What?! I thought you had this all under control. Okay, we'll start doing that right away."

I shrugged my shoulders as if I was saying,"What's going on."

"The servants at my kingdom. They found a way to track us. Mainly, they're tracking for me and you. We have to quit the game and hide as good as possible, otherwise, I might not live much longer." Amy could only focus on what was on her wrist.

Narrator P.O.V.

She was having trouble swallowing and breathing. A little doubt started to rise in her heart as Ariana's voice of the story 3 days ago stuck into her mind. Thinking that she should tell Sonic, she thought it was best to keep it in, but it wasn't going to be a secret for long.

Sonic is going to find out sooner or later, and who's fault would that be if he didn't know? Amy's fault, but things are happening to fast for her to tell him at this moment."Time out guys. Now is the time that we should start running, even if Sonic is faster than all of us. Let's get to moving!" Blaze instructed, and was the first one to start running, then everyone else clicked in on Blaze's suggestion.

I think it is now time to say, that this is just the beginning...

I also give credit to the person who drew the painting that is my profile picture for this story. Amazing drawing!


End file.
